You're Mine
by Kim Hyerin CBHS
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Keluarga Park baru saja pindah rumah setelah kelahiran anak kedua mereka. Mansion besar di pinggiran hutan yang tampak megah. Namun, kejadian aneh mulai bermunculan dan masalalu yang telah hilang perlahan kembali."Apa yang Jackson lakukan disini?"-Chanyeol."Jackson bermain petak umpet dengan Baekki ajhussi, Appa."-Jackson."Kau hanya milikku."-Baekhyun./CHANBAEK YAOI/


"Seharusnya kau mengerti meninggalkan aku itu salah." Sebuah suara dingin berucap membasahi keheningan yang nampak mencekam. Kegelapan mendominasi diruangan yang terkukung dinding tinggi dengan cat putih kusam yang sudah mengelupas. Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan wajah mengerikan.

Seorang pria terduduk lemas dikursi kayu dengan tubuhnya dililit rantai. Wajahnya nampak pucat dan kelelahan, bajunya basah karena keringat.

"Ini bukan perkara masalalu." Lelaki itu melanjutkan, wajahnya nampak sepucat kapur dan sebelah matanya telah terlepas dari tempatnya, membuat darah mengerikan menetes bak air mata. Baju putih tipis yang penuh dengan noda pekat, sementara sebelah kakinya kehilangan beberapa jari.

"Ini adalah perkara untuk segalanya." Seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar tujuh tahunan terjatuh dibawah kaki lelaki itu, dengan wajah pucat seolah telah mati. Lelaki dewasa itu berkedip, menimbulkan kengerian luar biasa dari sebelah matanya yang telah terlepas. Lalu ia menyeringai, mendapati raut ketakutan pria lain disana, ketika jemari kurus dan pucatnya mengangkat sebuah kapak tinggi-tinggi, dimana jika diayunkan sedikit saja tubuh anak dibawahnya akan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Segalanya punya balasan sendiri. Dan inilah caraku membalasmu."

"Hentikan." Pria yang dirantai akhirnya berucap lemah dan putus asa. Detik selanjutnya si lelaki mengerikan tertawa nyaring, begitu kejam dan membangkitkan bulu kuduk hingga meremang, bersamaan dengan teriakannya yang begitu memenuhi telinga hingga memantul di ruangan itu, kapak terayun tinggi-tinggi. Bertepatan dengan lolongan kedua pria dewasa merobek paksa keheningan yang menyergap.

"Kau hanya milikku!"

"Hentikan! Dia adalah anakmu!"

.

.

Title : You're Mine!

Chapter 1 : The Game is Beginning.

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Seulgi, Park Jackson, Park Rara.

Genre : Mistery, Horror(gak kesampaian :v)

Length : Chaptered.

Pairing : ChanBaek.

NB : cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author yang suka parno sama yang namanya setan *.* mungkin ada beberapa adegan yg sama dgn film horor karena author emang korban film *-* kalau ada persamaan cerita atau alur sama ff yg pernah kalian baca, itu murni kebetulan dan, NO Plagiarism oke?

WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, HOMO, HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS, BANYAK ADEGAN PEMBUNUHAN YANG MENGERIKAN/?/. EYD GAK SESUAI, BAHASA BIKIN MUNTAH, TYPO BERTEBARAN!

.

.

.

Rumah itu nampak megah untuk ukuran rumah seharga 50 juta. Memiliki taman bermain di halaman belakang yang cukup luas dengan aneka permainan yang unik. Kolam renang super luas ada di halaman belakang -tepatnya disamping taman bermain- dengan fasilitas lengkap dan wahana air untuk anak-anak. Siapapun yang melihat iklan ini pasti akan tergiur untuk membelinya.

Begitupun dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang direktur muda di sebuah perusahaan elektronik di Seoul. Ia baru saja mempunyai anak kedua minggu lalu, dan itu membuatnya tergoda untuk mencari rumah yang lebih luas. Dengan janji-janji yang sering ia ucapkan kepada istrinya, seperti membangun mansion besar lengkap dengan taman main dan kolam renang, dekat dengan pepohonan yang rindang, dan tentu saja dengan ruangan-ruangan yang super megah.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, atensinya teralih setelah melihat iklan perlelangan yang ada di depan bank, dan dalam waktu kurang satu hari, kertas perjanjian telah ditanda tangani.

.

.

.

Bias mentari telah sampai pada bumi hingga menyebarkan kabut kabut tipis bercahaya yang menjelma setelah kegelapan raib ketika semuanya sudah tertata rapi didalam koper. Barang-barang besar mereka akan diangkut oleh mobil yang telah mereka sewa, sementara mereka berangkat terlebih dahulu untuk melihat rumah baru.

Chanyeol menyetir dengan santai sementara anak pertamanya-Jackson-bermain di jok belakang mobil. Istrinya-Park Seulgi-duduk di jok samping dengan putri mereka dalam pangkuannya. Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati semuanya berjalan mulus seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Rumah baru dengan harga murah tetapi fasilitasnya lengkap, bahkan ada taman bermain dan kolam renang. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan semua itu, sempurna.

Mobil telah melaju sekiranya sepuluh kilometer ketika mereka memasuki kawasan hutan, pepohonan yang cukup rindang dan pemandangan bukit yang tersaji cuma-cuma didepan mereka. Ini adalah mansion impian, dimana pemandangan indah dapat mereka lihat sepanjang hari dengan sungai kecil yang mengalir dan tampak jernih.

Selang lima belas menit, mansion mewah yang kini menjadi milik mereka mulai terlihat. Bagunan besar kokoh dengan interior eropa klasik yang begitu menawan. Warna putih gading mendominasi dindingnya. Bangunan tingkat tiga seluas seratus meter persegi itu terlihat berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari, bahkan balkon kamarnya dapat terlihat dari sini.

Chanyeol menoleh hanya untuk mendapati istrinya tersenyum senang atas apa yang kini mereka miliki, mengundang senyum juga diwajah rupawan Chanyeol. Ia merasa bangga bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik dan membuat keluarganya bahagia.

Ketika jalan mulai menyempit dan digantikan jalan berpetak, Chanyeol memelankan laju mobilnya dan bersiul dengan senang. Tapi detik selanjutnya ia dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan kucing hitam yang tiba-tiba menyebrang, tentu saja Chanyeol menginjak rem dengan mendadak hingga kening istrinya menabrak dasbor mobil.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" Seulgi bertanya ketika mendapati Chanyeol terengah dengan tangan tetap bertahan di stir. Sedetik kemudian tangisan bayi memenuhi pendengarannya, Rara terbangun dari tidurnya akibat tindakan Chanyeol barusan.

"Ada kucing menyeberang." Jelas Chanyeol sementara dahi Seulgi berkerut heran. Seingatnya tidak ada kucing yang lewat.

"Aku tidak melihatnya." Ujar Seulgi sambil menenangkan Rara dengan mengelus pucuk rambut anak itu dan memberikan susu.

"Aku akan keluar dan melihat." Setelah berucap dan Seulgi mengangguk, Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar, melihat bagaimana keadaan kucing hitam yang baru ia tabrak tadi. Tapi Chanyeol tak menemukan apapun, tidak ada kucing, hanya ada noda darah pada bagian depan mobilnya. Itu aneh karena tempat noda darah itu cukup tinggi, Chanyeol berpikir kucing tidak mungkin setinggi itu. Ia memperhatikan dengan kening berkerut.

"Meong." Lantas suara seekor kucing mengalihkan atensinya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati kucing hitam persis yang ia tabrak tadi sedang berjalan dengan ekor dikibaskan. Tubuh kucing itu tidak terluka sama sekali dan nampaknya semua bagian tubuhnya juga normal, tidak ada luka akibat tabrakan sedikitpun. Lantas itu noda darah siapa? Chanyeol menggeleng ketika kepalanya mendadak pusing, bertepatan dengan Seulgi yang memanggilnya untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

Semua barang mereka telah tertata rapi di ruangan yang sesuai ketika cahaya oranye mulai menguar pada langit senja. Seulgi turun untuk membuat makan malam setelah menidurkan Rara dikamarnya. Jackson sedang bermain ditaman belakang sedangkan Chanyeol mencuci mobil mereka di garasi.

Seulgi membawa langkahnya kedapur yang terletak di lantai bawah, ia belum sempat mencari pembantu untuk keluarga mereka. Karena rumah mereka yang dulu tidak terlalu besar dan Seulgi bisa mengurusnya sendiri tanpa pelayan. Tapi, jika rumah mereka sebesar ini ide untuk menyewa pelayan pun mulai muncul diotaknya.

Ia telah mencari di internet jasa pembantu rumah tangga yang dirasa bisa membantu kegiatannya, dan ia beruntung karena telah menemukan pelayan wanita paruh baya yang sudah cukup tua, bersedia tinggal disini yang membantunya mengurus rumah. Wanita itu akan datang sekitar dua minggu lagi, tapi itu bukan masalah. Itu sempurna, dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi dibanding ini.

Detik telah berlalu hingga jam tujuh malam telah menyambut. Seulgi telah membuat pasta dan itu sudah matang. Setelah menata dengan apik masakannya di meja makan, Seulgi mulai melangkah ke taman belakang tempat Jackson bermain. Ia menoleh kesana kemari tapi matanya tak menemukan Jackson. Hari sudah gelap dan itu sulit karena Seulgi menderita rabun senja*.

Kacamatanya tertinggal di kamar dan ia terlalu malas hanya untuk berjalan sampai kelantai tiga. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Jackson dengan memanggil-manggil namanya dan sesekali memicingkan matanya ketika ia merasa menangkap bayangan seseorang.

"Jackson! Makan malam sudah siap sayang, ayo makan!" Seugi berteriak dengan mengitari taman. Terdapat air mancur disana, dengan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh liar dan rerumputan yang mulai meninggi, Seulgi berpikir untuk membersihkan dan menyewa tukang kebun besok. Terdapat ayunan dari besi yang sudah berkarat, dan ada jungkat-jungkit di sudut taman.

"Jackson!" Seulgi kembali berteriak ketika tak mendapati sahutan. Dan bunyi besi berkarat yang bergesekan mengalihkan atensinya, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang memekakkan telinga dan terasa mencekam, itu jelas bunyi ayunan yang sedang dimainkan. Ia menoleh, menajamkan penglihatannya hanya untuk sekedar mendapati ayunan kosong yang bergerak sendiri. Mungkin Jackson ada disana dan ia tidak dapat melihat karena cahaya yang kurang dan ayunan itu letaknya dekat dengan pepohonan rindang yang merupakan bagian dari hutan.

"Jackson! Jangan mencoba mentakuti eomma!" Sekali lagi Seulgi berteriak, tapi nadanya sedikit melembut dan lebih jenaka. Langkahnya ia bawa mendekat dimana ayunan itu bergoyang dengan tempo semakin cepat. Dan ketika ia telah sampai, ia melihat bayangan anak laki-laki sedang berjongkok membelakanginya dibelakang ayunan, tepatnya menghadap kearah hutan. Senyumnya mengembang dan ia berniat mengejutkan Jackson dengan menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba. Tapi suara yang amat ia kenali lebih dulu mengejutkannya dari arah belakang.

"Eomma! Apa yang eomma lakukan disitu?" Seulgi menoleh dan mendapati Jackson berdiri di ambang pintu belakang. Ia tertegun, bukannya barusan Jackson ada dihadapannya? Ia pun menoleh ketempat semula, hanya untuk menemukan tanah kosong dengan rumput panjang. Tidak ada seseorang, ataupun bayangan. Seulgi menggelengkan kepalanya, pasti ia salah lihat. Dan dengan itu ia segera berbalik, melangkah dengan senyum lebar menuju putranya yang sedang menunggu di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dan semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna. Mereka sangat nyaman tinggal di mansion megah ini. Setiap pagi Jackson selalu berangkat dengan ayahnya ketika ia akan bersekolah, dan Seulgi yang akan menjemputnya ketika jam pulang telah tiba. Kehidupan mereka sempurna, bahagia, dan tanpa gangguan.

Sampai pada suatu malam, tepatnya malam ini, Chanyeol melihat ada yang aneh pada diri putranya. Jackson terkesan lebih pendiam dan suka berbicara sendiri. Berulang kali Chanyeol melihatnya, anaknya itu sering berbicara dan mengobrol dengan udara kosong. Dan anehnya, Jackson selalu memanggil seseorang yang bernama Baekki ajhussi.

Itu merupakan hal aneh. Karena Chanyeol sama sekali tak memiliki saudara sehingga anaknya tidak mempunyai paman. Anehnya lagi, nama itu selalu mengingatkannya akan seseorang dimasa lalu, tapi ia tidak tau siapa. Singkatnya, nama itu terdengar tidak asing. Chanyeol memang punya masalah soal ingatan masalalu, tapi ia yakin ia mengingat semuanya. Chanyeol berusaha menampik pikiran negatif yang hinggap dalam otaknya. Itu mustahil dan tidak mungkin. Mungkin Jackson hanya berkhayal dan mencoba membuat nama sendiri dari teman khayalannya, itu wajar saja karena Jackson memang kesepian.

Pikiran itu terus bertahan setidaknya sampai ketika keesokan harinya Chanyeol melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Jackson terbahak dan menengadah menatap udara kosong. Putranya itu terus mengoceh seputar ayah dan ibunya yang terkadang membuat ia kesal, seperti lebih memperhatikan adiknya dibanding dirinya. Itu membuat Chanyeol heran setengah mati. Tidak mungkin 'kan putranya bercerita pada udara kosong atau mungkin teman khayalannya? Apalagi jika menyangkut tentang ayah dan ibunya?

Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan dari jauh, memperhatikan bagaimana raut bahagia tergambar diwajah anaknya, hal yang tidak pernah ia lihat semenjak keluarga mereka pindah kemari. Dari kepindahan mereka, tentu saja yang paling dirugikan adalah Jackson. Dulu mereka tinggal di kompleks perumahan sehingga Jackson memiliki banyak teman untuk bermain. Tapi kini mereka hanya tinggal sendiri dan tidak punya tetangga. Jadi, bukan hal aneh kalau Jackson merasa sedih dan kesepian.

"Ajusshi tau tidak? Ajusshi cantik sekali loh!" Jackson bersorak dengan riang sambil tangannya menggapai-gapai udara membuat gestur seperti menarik-narik baju seseorang. Beberapa detik hening menyapa tapi Jackson tersenyum dengan menengadah, seperti memperhatikan seseorang.

"Ne! Bahkan lebih cantik dibanding eomma!" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut ketika mendapati anaknya kembali bersorak. Niatnya kesini untuk memanggil Jackson agar bergabung makan malam, tapi niatnya ia urungkan ketika mendapati perubahan yang lebih aneh pada diri anaknya. Langit sudah menggelap dan Jackson masih berdiri disamping ayunan, dimana ia menghadap kehutan yang gelap dan mencekam.

"Ajusshi kenapa pulang? Jackson mau ikut.. Jackson tidak mau sendirian!" Jackson merengek dengan bibir dimajukan. Chanyeol semakin merasa risih ketika mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir, tapi ia harus melihatnya lebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Benarkah? Janji ya?" Jackson mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dimana udara kosong berhembus, dengan senyum lebar hingga ketelinga."Appaku?" Ucap Jackson dengan dahi berkerut, detik selanjutnya Jackson menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan melambai senang, sebelum atensinya kembali pada udara kosong disampingnya.

"Dah.. Baekki ajusshi! Besok temani aku lagi ya?" Jackson melambai pada udara kosong dan kegelapan yang mencekam diantara pepohonan yang rindang. Chanyeol bersumpah merasakan bulu kuduknya mulai meremang.

Satu menit kemudian, Jackson menurunkan tangannya yang melambai-lambai kearah hutan, berbalik dan tertunduk lesu ketika menghampiri Chanyeol. Setelah jarak mereka tinggal satu meter, Chanyeol menggapai tangan anaknya dengan khawatir, berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anaknya.

"Jackson, lihat appa!" Chanyeol berucap lembut dan detik selanjutnya Jackson mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol dapat melihat sebuah ukiran merah berbentuk bintang didahinya, nampak sekali bahwa itu dibuat dari tinta merah. Dahinya berkerut, namun detik selanjutnya Chanyeol tersenyum lebar."Gambar Jackson bagus." Ujarnya sambil mengelus ukiran didahi Jackson yang anehnya terasa basah dan lengket.

"Itu bukan Jackson yang membuat appa, itu buatan Baekki ajhussi." Jackson berujar dengan riang, tersenyum lebar hingga gigi putihnya mengintip diantara belah bibir. Chanyeol tercekat, matanya terbelalak ketika ia mengusap ukiran itu, ia menatap ibu jarinya sendiri hanya untuk menemukan cairan merah pekat yang tadinya ia kira tinta. Ia tidak cukup yakin, jadi ibu jarinya ia dekatkan ke hidung, dimana bau anyir menyeruak indra penciumnya. Dan kekhawatiran menyergap ketika mengetahui spekulasinya tadi salah, itu bukanlah tinta, melainkan darah.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Chnayeol bangun dengan keadaan buruk. Ia bermimpi tentang hal-hal mengerikan dan seorang pria asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Tapi anehnya, mimpi itu tampak nyata. Bias sinar mentari tertimpa kaca menimbulkan silau yang memikat, dimana ketika ia menatap balkon, langit biru cerah menyambutnya.

Chanyeol menumpu badannya dikedua tangan, duduk dan bersandar dikepala ranjang. Pikirannya melayang pada Jackson, putranya yang mempunyai gelagat aneh sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Anak itu terus menceritakan tentang seseorang yang bernama Baekki ajusshi. Awalnya, Chanyeol hanya menganggap itu mungkin teman khayalan putranya. Tapi, kejadian semalam membuat perasaannya menjanggal atas sesuatu yang aneh.

Semalam, ketika ia mematikan lampu tidur putranya setelah membacakan dongeng -Seulgi menenangkan Rara yang tiba-tiba menangis- ia menemukan sebuah gelang berwarna biru tua melilit pergelangan tangan anaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat gelang itu sebelumnya, dan ketika ia mengamati, disana tertulis ukiran kata amat asing yang melibatkan namanya _. 'Baekhyun love Chanyeol'_.

Gelang itu mengingatkan Chanyeol akan sesuatu yang menggetarkan hatinya, tentang sebuah hal penting dimasa lalu. Chanyeol mencoba mengingat-ingat seseorang dimasalalunya yang bernama Baekhyun. Mungkin, seseorang yang pernah dia kenal dulu, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Pikirannya begitu rumit dan ia tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan rumah ini, dan itu melibatkan seseorang bernama Baekhyun juga dirinya.

Yang perlu ia khawatirkan adalah kenapa Jackson terlibat dalam keanehan ini. Anaknya itu jadi lebih pendiam lagi dan menutup diri dari keluarga, seolah yang terpenting baginya adalah seseorang bernama Baekki ajhussi.

Sekuat apapun Chanyeol berpikir, pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Kepalanya ia gelengkan ketika pikiran aneh tiba-tiba terpikirkan. Itu tidak mungkin. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak akan terjadi apapun pada Jackson dan rumah ini bukanlah tempat yang angker.

Setelah memantapkan pemikirannya barusan, Chanyeol dengan cepat membawa langkahnya menuruni tangga, hanya untuk mendapati Seulgi tesenyum cerah dimeja makan, dan Jackson yang memakan rotinya sambil melamun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang ketika hari mulai petang. Melewati jalanan yang mulai ramai dengan gemerlap lampu di sepanjang jalan. Ketika ia melihat sebuah toko binatang, atensinya teralih. Ia teringat Jackson, putranya itu amat menyukai anjing. Keluarga mereka pernah memelihara anjing ketika mereka tinggal di kompleks dulu, tapi anjing itu sudah lama mati karena tertabrak mobil.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya didepan toko binatang. Berharap bahwa keanehan Jackson akhir-akhir ini akan lenyap dengan adanya seekor anjing yang dapat diajaknya bermain. Jadi ia keluar, mencari anak anjing yang lucu sesuai dengan selera putranya yang ia hafal diluar kepala.

Sepuluh menit selanjutnya, Chanyeol keluar dengan keranjang berisi anjing kecil berwarna putih yang tertidur didalam keranjang. Ia membawanya untuk diletakkan di jok belakang. Tersenyum dan meyakinkan sendiri bahwa semuanya akan kembali. Ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Chanyeol tiba di mansionnya ketika jam telah berdetak pada angka tujuh, itu tandanya ia belum telat untuk ikut makan malam. Ketika ia melangkah masuk, seperti dugaannya ia menemukan meja makan sudah penuh santapan menggoda. Jackson duduk disudut meja dengan kepala menunduk memperhatikan selembar kertas usang yang tidak terlalu jelas di penglihatan Chanyeol. Sementara Seulgi menggendong putri mereka dan memberikan susu karena Rara sedang menangis.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Seulgi tersenyum mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Membuat Jackson ikut menoleh. Tepat saat netra mereka bertubrukan, Chanyeol melihat sesuatu yang berbeda pada mata anaknya. Mata itu seperti berkabut dan kosong. Chanyeol menggeleng, menepis pemikiran buruknya dan melangkah kedalam dengan menjinjing keranjang berisi anjing lucu yang sudah mulai terbangun.

Seulgi memekik senang sementara Jackson hanya terdiam, matanya menatap kosong pada si anjing. Dan detik selanjutnya, anjing menggonggong dengan keras membuat keributan dihari yang sudah petang. Ketika tatapan Jackson teralih dari si anjing, saat itu juga gonggogan anjing terhenti. Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Aku akan membawa Rara keatas dan kita akan makan malam." Seulgi berkata sembari membawa langkahnya keluar dari pintu dapur, namun ketika sampai diambang pintu ia menoleh."Jackson, kau harus memberi nama anjing lucu itu." Seulgi tersenyum, sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Jackson." Chanyeol berkata terkesan membujuk, mengambil duduk disamping putranya yang sedang terpaku pada kertas yang ia pegang. Jackson menoleh, mengerjap menatap ayahnya yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Apa itu? boleh appa lihat?" Chanyeol menunjuk kertas di genggaman putranya sambil tersenyum lebar. Detik selanjutnya Jackson mengangguk, memindahkan lembar kertas lusuh ke genggaman sang ayah.

Chanyeol memperhatikan kertas usang yang kini tersemat diantara jemarinya. Itu merupakan gambar hutan, dan juga sungai tidak terlalu besar. Pepohonan di hutan itu terlihat lebat, terbukti dari coretan warna hijau yang memenuhi langit. Seekor anjing dengan bulu putih yang menghadap arah hutan duduk diantara bebatuan sungai, gambarnya tidak jelas dan hanya berupa coretan. Anjing itu membelakangi si penggambar. Yang aneh adalah, digambar itu air sungai berwarna merah, dan diseberang sungai, ada seorang anak kecil yang menggenggam sebuah pisau berwarna merah juga.

Chanyeol menatap Jackson, mencoba tersenyum agar anaknya merasa nyaman. Lantas, ia mengelus puncak surainya.

"Buatan Baekki ajusshi lagi?" Cicit Chanyeol ragu, namun ia sangat penasaran. Dan seperti dugaannya, Jackson mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Perubahan ekspresi Jackson ketika mereka membahas seseorang bernama Baekki ajusshi sungguh aneh. Detik sebelumnya Jackson terlihat murung, tapi ketika ia menyebut nama Baekki ajusshi, anak itu nampak begitu bersemangat.

"Jackson, Baekki ajusshi itu siapa?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya. Karena ia perlu tau, makhluk seperti apa yang mencoba berhubungan dengan anaknya. Yang Chanyeol yakini, makhluk itu bukan manusia seperti mereka.

"Dia teman Jackson, Appa. Dia sering mengajak Jackson bermain." Jelas Jackson sambil tersenyum.

"Dimana Jackson bertemu dengan Baekki ajusshi?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Sambil melipat kertas kusut yang ada ditangannya, dan diam-diam memasukkan kertas itu kedalam saku celana tanpa sepengetahuan Jackson.

"Dia menyapa Jackson di taman belakang saat kita baru pindah kesini." Chanyeol tercekat, merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dipelipisnya. Mendadak ia merasa mual dan pusing.

"Bagaimana dia? Bagaimana wajahnya? Apa dia tampan seperti ayah?" pertanyaan Chanyeol yang beruntun membuat Jackson terdiam sejenak. Ia nampak berpikir dengan mata mengawang ke langit-langit, seperti membayangkan wajah seseorang.

"Dia sangat cantik. Rambutnya berwarna coklat seperti rambut appa, dan kulitnya sangat lembut seperti adik Rara. Dia lebih pendek dari appa. Dan ia sangat suka tersenyum hingga matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit yang indah. Baekki ajusshi sangat baik appa, dia sering menghibur Jackson saat Jackson sedih karena eomma lebih memperdulikan adik. Dia juga suka bermain petak umpet." Jackson menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sementara Chanyeol merasa semakin pusing hingga tangannya berpegangan pada meja. Kepalanya terasa dihantam batu berkilo-kilo ton dan ketika ia memejamkan matanya, sekelebat bayangan sosok lelaki cantik sedang tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit berputar dalam otaknya. Sosok itu sedang berlari diantara pepohonan yang rindang sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Appa?" Panggilan Jackson membawa kembali kesadaran Chanyeol. Ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan bayangan diotaknya kian memudar. Saat ia membuka mata, derap langkah Seulgi diambang pintu mengalihkan atensinya. Istrinya itu lalu mengambil duduk didepan Jackson, tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengambil nasi untuk putranya.

"Waktunya makan."

.

.

.

Tengah malam datang dengan cepat. Namun, Chanyeol belum juga tidur. Ketika Seulgi mengajaknya untuk berbaring, Chanyeol beralasan masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia urus. Kini pria jangkung itu sedang menghadap laptop yang menyala. Sebenarnya pekerjaannya sudah selesai, hanya saja ia belum mengantuk.

Pendar cahaya rembulan tertimpa kaca bening menimbulkan bayang-bayang gorden yang berkibar ditengah kegelapan. Angin yang lewat menjelma menjadi udara dingin yang menusuk kulit, walaupun uap udara musim panas melayang di udara. Keluarga mereka memiliki kebiasaan mematikan lampu rumah diatas jam sepuluh. Hal itu bertujuan untuk menghemat listrik.

Entah kenapa perasaan Chanyeol tiba-tiba tidak enak. Ia khawatir akan Jackson dan Rara yang tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Tetapi, sebelum ia melangkah sebuah suara menahannya.

"Chanyeol." Itu suara Seulgi. Ia berbalik, menemukan istrinya menatapnya dalam keheningan."Ini sudah malam, kau seharusnya pergi tidur." Seulgi bangkit untuk duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang, mengawasi Chanyeol yang sedang menutup laptopnya. Detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol menatapnya dalam keheningan.

Chanyeol tidak tau bagaimana ia dulu menikahi Seulgi. Yang jelas, sesungguhnya ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada wanita itu. Hatinya tak pernah bergetar ketika Seulgi berada disampingnya, tidak ada perasaan senang yang begitu membuncah seperti yang oranglain sebut sebagai cinta. Singkatnya, Chanyeol tidak mencintai Seulgi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Gumam Chanyeol sambil melangkah dan mengambil duduk ditempat kosong samping istrinya. Seulgi menghembuskan napas dan keheningan menyeruak selama satu menit.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Seulgi bertanya dengan lembut, memberikan perhatiannya pada sang suami. Chanyeol menghela napas, berpikir apa ia harus menceritakan tentang keanehan putra mereka. Tapi Seulgi adalah ibunya Jackson, jadi ia berhak tau.

"Apa kau tak merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jackson?" Chanyeol mengerling sementara Seulgi tampak berpikir lalu menggeleng agak ragu.

"Dia sedikit pendiam akhir-akhir ini." Seulgi berspekulasi. Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dia sering menyebut seseorang yang bernama 'Baekki ajusshi'." Chanyeol melihat bahu Seulgi menegang sesaat, membuatnya mengernyit karena ini cukup aneh. Kenapa istrinya jadi tegang? Namun, detik selanjutnya wanita itu mengangguk samar.

"Ya, aku sering mendengarnya. Tapi aku yakin, itu hanyalah teman khayalan Jackson yang ia buat ada karena ia merasa kesepian." Jelas Seulgi. Chanyeol menggeleng tidak setuju, sementara dahi Seulgi berkerut ketika memperhatikannya.

"Tidak Seulgi. Itu bukan hanya sebuah khayalan. Aku melihatnya sendiri, bagaimana makhluk itu memang ada." Seulgi menatapnya dan hendak membantah, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu melanjutkan."Jackson menyebut 'Baekki ajusshi' temannya. Kemarin sore, aku melihat dia berbicara sendiri didekat ayunan. Dan itu terlalu berlebihan jika disebut teman khayalan. Dia bahkan menjelaskan kepadaku bagaimana rupa orang itu." Napas Seulgi tercekat. Sementara Chanyeol mengambil napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia ingin bercerita lagi tentang gelang dan gambar, tapi suara gaduh menginterupsi.

"Cklek.. tap.. tap.. tap, ayo kejar Jackson, Baekki ajusshi!" Itu adalah teriakan anaknya. Dan Chanyeol sepenuhnya yakin bahwa anaknya itu sedang berlari. Seulgi memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak dan raut ketakutan. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan istrinya dengan mengelus tangannya.

"Hahaha.. Jackson disini.. tap.. tap.. tap." Suara itu terdengar lagi tapi mulai samar dan sepertinya menjauh. Seulgi kalap, Chanyeol melihat air mata menggenang disudut matanya.

"Chanyeol, dia akan membawa Jackson pergi. Chanyeol, hentikan dia!" Seulgi mulai meracau dengan wajah pucat, menarik narik baju Chanyeol sementara air matanya terus mengalir. Chanyeol terdiam, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi itu anaknya, dan Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Maka Chanyeol berdiri, mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari kamar mereka sementara Seulgi terus menangis ketakutan. Chanyeol berjalan di lorong rumahnya yang gelap dan sepi, mengikuti instingnya untuk mencari putranya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Jackson yang ada disudut lantai ketiga, tapi yang ia temukan hanya tempat tidur kosong yang selimut bernoda darah.

Chanyeol panik. Ia berlari sambil memanggil-manggil nama Jackson. Ia mencari diseluruh ruangan yang ada dilantai tiga, tapi Jackson tidak ada disana. Ketika ia mencoba menekan saklar lampu, lampu tidak menyala yang tandanya listrik sedang mati. Chanyeol berdecak. Derap langkahnya semakin cepat sementara ruangan kosong yang terbuka mengalihkan atensinya. Ruangan itu nampak kotor dan tidak terpakai. Seulgi mungkin lupa membersihkannya atau perasaan Chanyeol saja bahwa ruangan ini tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Tapi ia tetap masuk, hanya untuk menemukan suara hembusan angin yang membuat gorden berkibar. Napasnya terengah. Ia memanggil-manggil Jackson berharap terdengar sahutan, tapi tak seorangpun ada disana. Ia mendesah kasar, amarahnya meluap sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Jackson. Chanyeol harus menemukannya!

Ia bersiap untuk lari kearah tangga dan turun kelantai bawah saat sebuah suara menahannya-lagi.

"Prokk.. hahaha, ajusshi disini Jackson. Ayo temukan ajusshi!" Chanyeol bersumpah itu bukan suara anaknya. Daripada suara anak kecil, itu lebih pantas sebagai suara lelaki dewasa. Chanyeol meoleh, mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh lantai tiga tapi yang ia temukan hanya kegelapan dan udara kosong. Pendar rembulan membuat bayang-bayang gorden yang berkibar oleh angin malam, menambah suasana yang mencekam.

"Jackson!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak putus asa. Namun tak ada sahutan. Jadi ia menuruti instingnya untuk menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ia berlari hingga peluh membasahi kaos yang ia pakai. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, anaknya kini menghilang karena makhluk sialan itu.

Chanyeol berlari disepanjang lantai satu dan dua tapi yang ia temukan hanya kekosongan. Ia telah mencari lebih dari setengah jam dan berputar di seluruh penjuru rumah, tapi Jackson tidak ada. Ia hanya mendengar suara derap kaki beberapa kali, dan ketika ia menoleh, tidak ada seorangpun disana. Chanyeol bersumpah ia akan memanggil paranormal jika Jackson tidak ditemukan. Semua ini sudah jelas. Jackson berurusan dengan makhluk yang berbeda dengan mereka.

"Jackson!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang berharap mendapat jawaban. Tapi sekali lagi-Jackson tidak disana. Chanyeol merasa putus asa. Ia berlari kearah dapur, kosong. Ruang televisi juga kosong. Semuanya kosong dan Jackson tidak ada dimanapun.

Chanyeol berhenti, menarik napas sebentar untuk berpikir jernih. Kepalanya berputar untuk mencari-cari putranya, namun Jackson tidak ada dimanapun. Ia tidak ada di rumah ini. Ketika Chanyeol melangkah ke kamar mandi yang yang ada di sudut lantai satu, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang membuat langkahnya terpaku.

"Hahaha... ajusshi Jackson disini!" Chanyeol terbelalak ketika menyadari itu adalah suara putranya yang ia cari-cari. Maka dengan tergesa ia melangkah ke sumber suara yang berasal dari belakang rumah.

Chanyeol membuka pintu belakang, menemukan kegelapan dengan taman bermain yang nampak hening dan kesepian. Angin dingin berhembus hingga menusuk tulang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru, tapi Jackson tidak ada disana.

"Tap.. tap.. tap." Ia mendengar suara derap kaki yang ia yakini berasal dari pepohonan rindang yang ada di dekat ayunan. Itu merupakan bagian dari hutan yang berbatasan langsung dengan rumahnya. Chanyeol menarik napas, memantapkan langkahnya kearah derap kaki itu. ia harus melakukan ini, demi Jackson. Demi putranya.

Chanyeol melangkah dalam kegelapan dan jarak pepohonan semakin berdekatan dengan rumput semakin tinggi. Setelah lima menit berlalu, semak-semak dan rerumputan itu membuatnya kesusahan karena sudah setinggi dada dan malah rerumputan yang menyambutnya kini setinggi kepala. Chanyeol mendesah, sebelum tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan rumput itu dan matanya membola menemukan sebuah sungai kecil, dengan seekor anjing yang baru ia beli tadi sore terbaring diatas batuan sungai. Warna air sungai berubah menjadi merah berasal dari tubuh anjingnya yang tercabik-cabik. Diseberang sungai, Chanyeol melihat putranya sedang membelakanginya dan berbicara dengan udara kosong, tapi bukan itu yang membuat matanya terbelalak lebih lebar, melainkan tangan anaknya yang memegang pisau berlumuran darah.

"Jackson!" Chanyeol berteriak dan putranya menoleh dengan pandangan kosong. Baju Jackson penuh dengan noda darah yang tampak mengerikan.

"Appa?" Jackson mengerjap.

"Apa yang Jackson lakukan disini?" Chanyeol menyebrangi sungai hingga celana yang ia pakai terkena noda darah.

"Jackson bermain petak umpet dengan Baekki ajusshi, Appa." Tepat saat Jackson mengatakannya, Chanyeol menatap bangkai anjingnya yang ada diatas batu, sebuah kertas kumal diletakkan diatas bangkai itu. Terdapat goresan darah membentuk sebuah kalimat.

' _ **MENJAUHLAH DARI ISTRI JALANGMU! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMULAI PERMAINAN INI LEBIH CEPAT! KAU HANYA MILIKKU, PARK CHANYEOL!'**_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Halo semuanya! -.- annyeong! Aku balik dgn ff baru yg bergenre horror gak jadi nih, wkwk. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya jelek dan gak jelas. Maaf juga kalo gak serem, aku bukan bidangnya ff horor -.- mungkin angst lebih cocok,wkwk.

Oh ya, gimana pendapat kalian soal ff ini? Please beri pendapat kalian di kotak review ya? Juga kalo ada yg gak jelas kalian bisa tanya. Aku tiba-tiba dapet ide ff ini pas malem-malem gak bisa tidur -.- serem bgt kan? Tapi ceritanya jadi gak serem gini, wkwk.

Hayo, ada yg bisa nebak gak Baekhyun itu siapanya Chanyeol? Terus kisah masalalu mereka gimana hayo? Pasti gak ada yg penasaran -.- . okelah authornya kebanyakan bacot gak penting. Adek pamit dulu kakak, ditunggu kalo banyak yg suka adek lanjutin, kalo kagak berhenti ditengah jalan aja adek ridho kok :v kalo banyak yg gak suka kelanjutannya gak adek apdet soalnya malah bikin adek malu. Kayak ff laen yg cuma adek simpen di laptop -,-

Review pliss? Apa karyaku terlalu jelek sampai gak pantes dapet review kalian? T.T


End file.
